User talk:Tigerfoot
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Super Smash Bros Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi Tiger! I have decided to join your wiki, but what is Super Smash Bros? Sorry for the cluelessness xD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com|'��'] 03:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi :) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 13:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Go to the admin dashboard and select wiki features. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) O.K, do you want me to make you a sig? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) BTW, you need to write down the rules. I need to know if I can curse or not :P [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You make a page called "Rules" and you write the rules there. Here's your sig:http://supersmashbrosfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tigerfoot/Sig Rollbacks can rollback edits to get rid of vandalism on a page. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) k :) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Can we make up our own characters? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but also like, um, one that we made up. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I was going to make my own villan, because I don't like any of the others....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) O.K, but could you answer my question first :) [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) O.K, here's the description: Icy (the Master of Evil!) - a tiny, blue and white chibi cat. I know, the answer is no....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) No, no, no, you don't understand. She's suppost to be funny and fail a lot. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) We could be affiliated with a very popular wiki. Just send me a message about why you would like to become affiliates with ILWW and how it could beniffit both of the wikis. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 23:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC)